Back To Basics
by Little Miss AiLy
Summary: A collection of drabbles ranging from the classic crack!fic to the usual sweet and cuddly. For any author, it’s like back to basics. Various Characters and Various Couplings. The Fifth: Couldn't. Discontinued
1. The First

**Back To Basics**

"_A collection of drabbles ranging from the classic crack!fic to the usual sweet and cuddly. For any author, it's like back to basics."_

A Collection of Naruto Drabbles – By: Little Miss AiLy

**A/N: **Back to Basics, as soon as it popped into my head, I realized it was the perfect title for a collection of drabbles. Drabbles are just plotless stories simply made for the idea of things, something nearly anyone can write or think up without even meaning to. Being an authoress, drabbles are simply like going back to the basics of writing. So, enjoy and if you really do enjoy it, please encourage me with some reviews!

Disclaimer: Why would I be making things up if I were Kishimoto? Yeah, that's what I thought. I DO NOT OWN.

-

**The First**

**Cookies for Gaara**

Gaara's green eyes peered into the sky curiously as he wandered into the Konohagakure Children's Park. Why was he there? Because Yashamaru-san had told him to go there while he went to take care of something within the village. Why were they even in Konohagakure? Because Yashamaru-san had given him a small suitcase one morning and told him to follow him. It didn't matter why, as long as Yashamaru-san said so, and he did, so Gaara reacted. His brother and sister, Kankuro at five years old and Temari at six, were enjoying the playground already, when Gaara finally found his way in, staring strangely at the sky. A poor, confused, little 4-year-old, Gaara simply found his way to a tree and sat down, still staring dumbfounded at the vast expanse above him. Clouds were so much larger in Konohagakure, unlike Sunagakure where clouds were mostly miniscule dreams of possible, but most unlikely, rain. It didn't seem to rain here either, but at least it wasn't burning hot and sandy.

"Hey kid, you like cloud gazing?" The voice came from the other side of the tree which Gaara thus peered to. The boy sitting there had a strange ponytail, short and stubby, which was something Gaara noted along with the lazy eyes and nothing else.

"Um… Not exactly, because it makes me sleepy," replied the little child.

"Don't you like naps?" The boy had a look of half-shock yet still half-disinterest directed through one eye at him. The other eye was winked in a way showing a half-dose.

"Not really," Gaara said.

"How about cookies?" This came from another voice beside the first. This voice belonged to a rather chubby child, with the strangest swirls upon his cheeks. He extended a hand in which was held a sack of cookies.

"I like cookies," came the eager reply.

"Have one."

Gaara smiled and nibbled the cookie quietly.

Even eight years later when Gaara came back to Konohagakure, he noted to himself to not hurt those two too badly should he fight them in the Chuunin exam. He really did enjoy that cookie.

**-End the First-**

**A/N: **So this one sort of ran long, but it was cute wasn't it? Believe me, fast updates will be coming. I have plenty of ideas just waiting to be typed up. Now review away, please? Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji may choose to share their cookies with you too.


	2. The Second

**Back To Basics**

**A/N:** Second chapter already. This one is crack!fic goodness, so enjoy if you will. I must credit my little sister for some of this. We obviously watch too much Disney Channel and find the most retarded jokes overly hilarious, because we thought this up at midnight. Review if you're nice, flame if you want to see roasted marshmallows, and just x this out if you're finished and don't wanna be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Disney, simple as that.

-

**The Second**

**Fruit Flies**

For some reason or some other, Gaara found himself on a stage, being watched by the eyes of all those close to him and all those not. He had nearly the whole of Sunagakure's population, meaning all of the females and their sad, pathetic, male companions who sat idly by as their counterparts drooled at Gaara's dumbfounding good looks, or so they stated. A good amount of Konohagakure was also depopulated due to this event, which no one was quite sure of being much of anything at all.

It really didn't matter though, because whatever Gaara had planned failed when he found himself rather nervous upon this stage by himself. In the front row, sat many a people, but specifically were his siblings and friends, the ninja of Konohagakure, or rather Naruto and his fairly unwilling team. They watched as he stared with a rather blank look of fear and a slightly ajar mouth. His hands were hidden behind his back and within a slow, five seconds, they were revealed. Revealed with what, you ask? Revealed with two oranges, one in each hand, raised to his eyes. And giving a squeaky and slightly shrill sort of squeal he screamed rather oddly (for this is very OOC and crack!fic-ish) "LOOK! I'M A FRUIT FLY!"

Naruto, being, well, Naruto, could not help but suppress a laugh. Gaara's siblings also suppressed laughs. When was the last time that Gaara had actually attempted being funny? Oh, right, he had never. All else stared in utter shock. Sure to not let Gaara assume this act alone, Naruto also magically pulled out two oranges and ran screaming on stage. "I WANT TO BE A FRUIT FLY TOO!"

Together, they began buzzing rather absurdly upon the vast stage, of course not before displaying their amazing singing talents, singing together "I'm a fruit fly, I'm a fruit fly, I'm a fruit fly, fruit fly, fruit fly…"

It wasn't until then that Temari and Kankuro began to fear the effects of Naruto upon their younger brother. Slapping their heads with their palms in unison, they realized that Naruto had made their brother into a bumbling idiot, and it wasn't so entertaining after 30 seconds of continuous buzzing. Then, they did the even more unexpected, for no one thought that in his idiotic lapse of stage fright would Gaara also become rather clumsy. Naruto and Gaara apparently had found their heads, rammed into the other's head that is. Simultaneously, they blacked out and there sat two, unconscious idiots in the middle of the stage, 4 squished oranges among them and heads still leaning together almost as if rag dolls.

Pathetically, Temari and Kankuro found themselves the only ones quite unchecked enough by the act to come to the two's rescues and drag them off stage. Moments later Temari found her way back on stage and announced, "This never happened unless you all want to be assassinated in your sleep. Thank you and please buy Gaara fandom merchandise on your way out. Enjoy the rest of your pathetic night."

**-End-**

**A/N:** Yeah, this one ran long too… Went overboard with stupidly ranting description, it's part of the effect behind crack!fics, you know? Please review!


	3. The Third

**Back To Basics**

**A/N: **Much to my little sister's dismay (who supplied a large amount of the inspiration for the mishap which became my second drabble), I am now presenting to you, the readers, a drabble with the pairing of Shika/Ino. If you don't like that, then that's what the x in the corner is for. If you like that pairing, then well gosh darn it, go read! And if you're even nicer than that, feel free to review. Please! Encouragement is the stem of all good inspiration! I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you know I don't, so don't argue.

-

**The Third**

**Interesting**

"Aww, Shikamaru, won't you get off your ass for just a second and do something interesting? Just for once even?" The blonde pestered him to no avail though. She stood over him as he leaned against a tree, half-dozing and half-gazing.

"Personally, Ino, I find cloud watching rather interesting. As do I find sleeping, but obviously, you disagree." One eye was opened and glaring in her direction. "Can't you find anyone else to disturb?"

She simply glared back with a small pout. "Come on, Shikamaru, you're my friend aren't you?"

"I find it rather _interesting_ that you'd call me a friend. Perhaps because Sasuke is nowhere near earshot or sight, I'm supposing."

"Quit teasing me, Shika-kun. You know we're friends. We just aren't… quite friendly acting."

He smirked. "Oh really, I thought we acted like long lost siblings, personally. Now if you won't mind, I'm going back to my clouds."

"Please, Shika-kun, just do something interesting with me, for once. I won't bother you for another week."

"You want something interesting, troublesome girl?" He saw her nod rather much like a pleading child. "You asked for it."

Suddenly, he rose and pinned her to the tree, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I personally think that's all the interesting things we'll need for a while. Now go find someone else to bother while I nap, troublesome girl."

**-End the Third-**


	4. The Fourth

**Back to Basics**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so you can go back to reading.

-

**The Fourth**

**Always**

Aburame Shino would always remember everything.

He would remember how she always fidgeted, exactly down to a count. She would tap her fingers together twice, the index fingers, no others ever applied. Then she would look shyly up, blushing just the lightest with what hinted between a smile and a sullen face. She would stare up with those eyes, curious and large, for a few more moments, usually just a 5 second gesture, and then she would go back to the finger tapping. The pads of the appendages would silently meet and go back and forth. That was always her trademark gesture. Anyone who observed her for any amount of time would know it. But he knew it perfectly, down to the timing, the counting, because that was his way, to just observe. He would remember Hyuuga Hinata forever.

He would remember how he would always treat his dog, numbering off everything precisely. He would reach into a pocket and reveal two dog treats, both overlapping so the passerby and anyone not truly paying attention would think it were only one, but it was definitely two. He would toss "it" into the air when the dog earned it (usually about a minute later upon the realization of a treat being involved), and, though two were really there, the mutt would only receive one. Knowing that, no one would need to be informed what happened to the other treat. It happened at a very quick speed, nearly unnoticeable, except for the often left crumbs barely spotting his lips. Shino would notice, but never said a thing. That was a secret that he shared with his oblivious teammate. For that and tiny bits more, he would remember Inuzuka Kiba forever.

He would remember how she would stand up taller when around others of her status. It only took a split second, a passing in a street, or even a small call out through a crowd for the woman to stand erect and proud. But he could feel her tense and strained muscles in the way she looked and in the slightest sharpness of her breath, especially around Asuma. Even after she was left from any presence though, she would still hold her position, for one, two, three, four seconds and no more and never, certainly any less. She would sigh and hold a look upon the ground for another five seconds before recovering. With that, he knew that he would remember Yuhi Kurenai forever.

So as they all stood backs to backs, sensei and students and dog, awaiting for the enemy that was certainly going to strike and may take them down, because you never knew with a ninja's life when they would come back or stay away forever, he thought aloud, "Don't forget me in Heaven." They weren't making it out of this one and he wasn't making it into heaven. He'd never done a thing to deserve it.

**-End the Fourth-**


	5. The Fifth

**Back To Basics**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will, sadly.

-

**The Fifth**

**Couldn't**

He stepped towards where she lay. She would always just lay there, wouldn't move for the world or the rain. He wished she would just move away for once.

He couldn't hear the breathing but he knew how it was. He honestly wished it'd be steadier, but he couldn't have his way always. He'd figured that from the moment he met her, because somehow he'd never managed to have her.

He smiled a grim smile, remembering how unsteady a person she'd always been. It was not good to "wake the dead" so to speak. It was not good to touch upon subjects of points that someone so unsteady wished not to have touched. So he never touched them. He wished that for once though that he could've touched upon them, before all of this had happened.

"Hey, frightening woman, I've brought you some flowers this time… Sorry, I kept forgetting them. I suppose I didn't want to face that troublesome girl with the facts that she was right about me… And that she was right about you." He placed the flowers beside the place of her resting. "I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore because no matter how many times I bring these flowers to you, they'll always be too late. Just like when I say sorry: It'll always be too late to say I'm sorry for what happened, because it happened and there's no way to take that back no matter how many times I say sorry. I know you won't talk back. Don't bother to feel bad for not being able to speak back to me like before. I should be sorry, and I am, but I know it'll always be too late."

Secretly, he wished she would just speak back to him this once, even if it meant that she would yell at him, because at least it would mean she were there and she were alive.

Secretly, he wished that she were still alive. But Shikamaru knew better than that and he'd definitely realized by now that he couldn't have his way always.

Secretly, Shikamaru wished he could have his way just this once, because that meant that he'd have her and none of this would have ever happened.

"Hey, frightening woman, I'm sorry I didn't take that shot for you. I'd rather you be here than me. Hey, frightening woman, is it okay that I use your name now? I think your name fits better now, Temari."

**-End The Fifth-**


End file.
